enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Tutorstvo i skrbništvo (TUTELA I CURA) / Rimsko pravo
Rimsko pravo POJAM I POVIJESNI RAZVOJ TUTORSTVA * pod tutorstvom se nalaze nedorasli (impuberes) i žene ako su bili sui iuris, izvan patriae potestas i manusa; razlikuju se: # tutela impuberum – tutorstvo nad nedoraslima # tutela mulierum – tutorstvo nad ženama * po Justinijanovom pravu, tutorstvo nedoraslih je bila ustanova za zaštitu osoba koje zbog svoje dobi nemaju punu djelatnu sposobnost iako imaju pravnu sposobnost (pupillus, pupilla) * u staro doba, tutorstvo ima drukčiju ulogu: # svrha mu je štititi interese familijarne zajednice – u prvom redu interese samih tutora koji su se u najstarije doba postavljali između pupilovih najbližih zakonskih nasljednika (agnati i gentili) # ako bi pupil umro prije doraslosti, tutori su bili nasljednici njegove imovine # redoslijed pozivanja na tutorstvo podudarao se u staro doba s redoslijedom pozivanja na nasljedstvo – tutorom bi postajao najbliži agnat, a u pomanjkanju agnata gentili # tutorstvo dakle u staro doba ima više karakter prava i vlast'i u interesu samog tutora * tutorova vlast nad pupilovom osobom ili imovinom slična je kao patria potestas, no tutorova ovlaštenja su bila slabija: # ne pripadaju mu ''ius vitae ac necis, kao ni ius vendendi; postoji i deliktna odgovornost tutora # u toj odgovornosti vidljiva je z'''aštita pupilovih interesa – tutorstvo nad nedoraslima traje samo do početka doraslosti, pa tutor ima slabe izglede na pupilovo nasljedstvo (naziv ustanove tutela od „tueri“ upućuje na zaštitu) # ako su nedorasli i žene u pradavno doba i bili u punoj vlasti svojih agnata, njihovo pravo ubrzo dolazi do izražaja # tutorova vlast već od Zakonika 12 ploča postaje samo vrsta f'iducijarne vlasti' nad osobom i imetkom pupila * daljnjim razvojem raspada se zatvorena agnatska obitelj i jačaju individualističke tendencije * tutorstvo se potpuno pretvara u dužnost i obvezu koja se vrši samo zbog zaštite pupilove osobe i imovine * tako tutorstvo od nekadašnje privatne stvari obitelji postaje javna dužnost, munus publicum * država sve više preuzima brigu o nedoraslima, te o postavljanju tutora osobama koje ga nisu imale * također, država počinje nadzirati tutorsku djelatnost – dolazi se do ustanove n'adtutorstvene oblasti i nadzora' * javljaju se i excusationes – isprični razlozi zbog kojih se netko može i osloboditi ove javne dužnosti POSTAVLJANJE TUTORA * u Justinijanovom pravu, od tutorstva su isključeni : # slaboumni, gluhi, nijemi, slijepi, odsutni, aktivni vojnici, minores '' # biskupi, redovnici, pupilovi dužnici i vjerovnici * po carskom zakonodavstvu, majka i baka mogu također biti tutorice svojoj djeci i unucima ako prisegnu da se neće opet udati razlikuju se 3 oblika tutorstva: tutela legitima, ''tutela testamentaria i tutela dativa TUTELA LEGITIMA * najstariji oblik rimskog tutorstva, utvrđena Zakonikom 12 ploča iako vuče podrijetlo iz povijesnog doba * analogno zakonskom nasljednom redu, tutela legitima pripada najbližem muškom agnatu * početkom carskog doba, s gentilnim nasljednim pravom otpada i tutela gentila, a opadanjem značaja agnacije u Justinijanovom pravu su na zakonsko tutorstvo pozivani muški kognati TUTELA TESTAMENTARIA * spominje se u Zakoniku XII.ploča, to je određivanje tutora u oporuci – tutor testamentarius ima prednost pred agnatskim tutorom tutelae legitima i testamentaria nisu bile prisilne (to odgovara tadašnjem karakteru tutorstva kao vlasti i prava) * tutor legitimus može tutorstvo prenijeti na drugoga, a testamentarius ga se može odreći – tada nastupa tutela legitima TUTELA DATIVA * ukoliko ne postoje ni tu''tela legitima ni testamentaria,'' tutora postavlja oblast – to je oblasno tutorstvo, tutela dativa * njega se tutor ne može odreći, nego se razvija sustav ispričnih razloga (siromaštvo, starost, bolest, javne službe, vlastita djeca, već postojeća 3 tutorstva) koji kasnije prelazi i na zakonsko i oporučno tutorstvo * tutor može i oblasti predložiti podesniju osobu TUTOROVE FUNKCIJE * glavni sadržaj tutorstva bila je uprava pupilove imovine (odgo''j u pravilu povjeren majci) * u staro doba, uprava imovinom ''(administratio, gestio) imala je karakter vlasti koju tutor vrši u vlastito ime * kako se tutorstvo pretvaralo u zaštitu pupilovih interesa, tutorov položaj počinje se ograničavati: # tutorovi pravni poslovi djelovali bi neposredno za pupila # ograničenja postavljena tutorovom slobonom raspolaganju pri upravi imovine odnosila su se na zabranu otuđivanja seljačkih i suburbanskih zemljišta bez odobrenja magistrata (oratio Severi, 195.g.) # Konstantin i Justinijan protegnuli su tu zabranu na sve pupilove stvari osim lako pokvarljivih # čak i manje važni akti uprave bili su podvrgnuti stalnom nadzoru magistrata * osim ovakvog upravljanja, tutor ima i auctoritas interpositio # to je vršenje tutorstva tako što bi tutor pupilovim djelanjima dao svoj pristanak # ako je pupil već bio impuberes infantia maior, mogao je sam sklapati samo poslove kojima stječe # poslove kojima preuzima obveze ili teret mogao je sklapati samo uz tutora (inače su takvi poslovi ništavni) # tutor svoju auctoritas mora dati odmah pri sklapanju posla kojem je morao prisustvovati TUTOROVA ODGOVORNOST * isprva neograničena, kasnije se ograničava – najstarija odgovornost temelji se na deliktnoj bazi * tako već Zakonik 12 ploča protiv nepoštenog tutora predviđa deliktnu accusatio suspecti tutoris – popularna tužba s ciljem da se ukloni tutor koji je počinio prijevare i pronevjerenja (može ju podići svatko osim pupila) * isti zakonik protiv nepoštenog tutora legitimus-a daje deliktnu actio rationibus distrahendis – njome pupil može tražiti dvostruku vrijednost (duplum) utajene imovine, a po svršenom tutorstvu i položenje računa * od Justinijana, te tužbe su protegnute na sve tutore, a actio rationibus distrahendis gubi penalni karakter * u kasnije republikansko doba, protiv tutora je uvedena actio tutelae: # po njoj tutor ne odgovara deliktno samo za prijevaru, nego za uredno vođenje tutorstva po načelima vjere i poštenja # ova tužba je iudicium bonae fidei, no tutor može tužiti pupila s actio tutelae contraria (na naknadu štete i troškova što ih je imao oko vođenja tutorstva) PRESTANAK TUTORSTVA * tutorstvo nad nedoraslim normalno prestaje kad pupil postane dorastao (pubes) * prije nastupanja doraslosti, ono prestaje ako tutor umre ili ga stigne capitis deminutio maxima ili media * capitis deminutio minima prekida samo tutelu legitimu, jer tako raskida agnatsko srodstvo na kojem je ova tutela zasnovana TUTORSTVO NAD ŽENAMA (TUTELA MULIERUM) * žene su i nakon doraslosti doživotno stajale pod tutorstvom (ukoliko nisu bile in patria potestate ili in manu mariti) * tutorstvo nad ženama se razlikuje od tutorstva nad nedoraslima – glavna razlika je da tutor muleris nema pravo upravljanja ženinom imovinom (administratio, gestio), ima samo pravo davanja/uskraćivanja odobrenja za ženine poslove, auctoritas interpositio (zato tutor ne snosi odgovornost za upravu, a actio tutelae se za ovo tutorstvo ne koristi) * poslovi koje žena ne smije poduzimati sama bez tutorove auctoritas su: # vođenje civilnog procesa # sklapanje obveza i svih poslova iuris civilis (otuđivanje res mancipi putem mancipacije, in iure cessio, acceptilatio, prihvat civilnog nasljedstva, pravljenje oporuka, manumisije robova) * upravu imovine i druge poslove žena može poduzimati samostalno; kasnije se tutorova auctoritas pretvorila u formalnost * ako bi tutor uskratio odobrenje, žena ga je mogla putem magistrata prisiliti na pristanak * pored tutelae legitimae postoji i tutela testamentaria, a kasnije i tutela dativa (ukoliko bi žena tražila tutora) * pater familias glede svoje žene in manu u oporuci može odrediti da si ona sama izabere tutora (tutela optiva) * u doba republike nastaje zaobilazni put da si žena promijeni tutora ako je njime nezadovoljna: # žena bi s nekim trećim sklopila privatni brak (coemptio fiduciaria) i došla pod njegov manus '' # taj muž bi je mancipirao onome koji je trebao postati njezin tutor # kad bi je ovaj oslobodio iz ''mancipiuma, postao bi (kao manumissor) njezin kvazipatron i tutor legitimus / fiduciarius * u carsko doba tutela mulierum počinje nestajati – formalno je ukinuta za Honorija (410. sve žene dobivaju ius liberorum) * ovakva tutela više se ne spominje u Teodozijevom kodeksu SKRBNIŠTVO (CURA) * već u Zakoniku 12 ploča postoji ustanova skrbništva nad ludim, cura furiosi – ono se širi na druge slučajeve gdje je potrebno pomoći dorasloj osobi koja zbog ograničene djelatne sposobnosti ili tjelesnih mana (nijemi, gluhi, bolesni – cura debilium personarum) nije sposobna ili je spriječena (npr. zbog odsutnosti, cura absentis) upravljati imovinom, zastupati se * tako se može davati skrbnik za čitavu imovinu ili samo za neki pojedinačni posao ili određenu stvar * među tim slučajevima izdvajaju se skrbništvo nad ludim (furiosi), rasipnikom (prodigi), doraslim maloljetnikom (minorum) CURA FURIOSI (SKRBNIŠTVO NAD LUDIM) * po Zakoniku XII ploča, pripada najbližem agnatu, odnosno gentilima (ako furiosus nije in patria potestate ni pod tutorstvom za vrijeme nedoraslosti) * ovaj oblik je cura legitima; pritom se ističe kuratorova vlast nad osobom i imovinom – svedena na upravu imovinom * ako nema osobe koja dolazi u obzir kao curator legitimus, kuratora imenuje magistrat * cura testamentaria nije uopće moguća, ali oblast obično postavlja za skrbnika onog koga pater familias imenuje u oporuci CURA PRODIGI (SKRBNIŠTVO NAD RASIPNIKOM) * proglašeni rasipnik isprva dolazi pod zakonsko skrbništvo agnata i gentila, a kasnije skrbnika postavlja magistrat on pritom uvažava eventualnu oporučnu volju patris familias isto kao i kod ludoga, # u klasično doba, skrbnik sam upravlja skrbljenikovom imovinom # u postklasično doba, on poslovima rasipnika daje samo consensus, ako se nije radilo o poslovima koje rasipnik može i samostalno poduzimati CURA MINORUM (SKRBNIŠTVO NAD DORASLIM MALOLJETNIKOM) * kad je ovo skrbništvo postalo trajna ustanova, minorovom imovinom upravljao je kurator * pritom je minor s kuratorom glede djelatne sposobnosti izjednačen s nedoraslim – zato se mogao obvezivati ili otuđivati samo odobrenjem kuratora (consensus) * to se odobrenje nije moralo davati osobno prigodom sklapanja posla, nego se moglo dati i pismeno (i unaprijed/naknadno) * skrbnika na zahtjev doraslog maloljetnika imenuje oblast